Marvel Knights Issue 4
<<< Marvel Knights: Spider-Man '''>>> <<< '''Marvel Knights: Down Among the Dead Men '''Marvel Knights: Spider-Man #4 '''is the fourth and final part of the Sub-Arc "Down Among the Dead Men" in the Marvel Knights: Spider-Man Collected Story-Arc. Appearances Heroes *Black Cat Villains *Vulture *Electro *The Owl Civilians *Peter Parker *Aunt May (delusion) *Mary Jane Watson-Parker *Felicia Hardy *J. Jonah Jameson *Joe Robertson Only Appearance *Bald Hospital Security Man (Civilian) *Doctor Winkler (Civilian, Alliance to The Owl) *Saul Fischer (Civilian) Plot Summary Peter wakes up and sees Aunt May standing over him, saying she knew this would happen one day. She then tells him that the Vulture is approaching his bed. Peter then fully awakens to find that Aunt May was just an illusion and sees the Vulture looming over him. He's about to pull back Peter's bandages but Peter punches him. Two security men enter the room and try to shoot the Vulture. The Vulture grabs Peter, twists him around (so the bullets from the security men hit him) and flies off with him. Vulture then tells Peter that that money was going to be for his grandson's treatment: he has leukimia. The Vulture had a family and the treatment cost half a million dollars. The Vulture begins tearing off Peter's face bandages and is shocked to see Peter's face. Vulture says it's depressing that they all were being beaten by a nobody. Due to his state of shock, the Vulture drops Peter. Peter starts falling and he doesn't have his webshooters, it looks hopeless. Black Cat comes and vaults Peter to a ledge before the Vulture attacks her. Peter holds on to the ledge. Vulture flies Black Cat through a building. On the other side she gets a rope around his leg and starts scratching him. She gets on his back and begins tearing out his feathers and then slams him into a billboard. Meanwhile, Peter is climbing windows, scaring civilians. On the top of a building the Vulture tries to tell his story to Black Cat, but she doesn't listen, just offers a threat: "Touch my ex again, and I'll kill you." At one of Owl's secret bases Electro is tied up to a chair. The Owl and Doctor Winkler stand above him. Electro tries to beg The Owl for mercy, he is already battle ravaged and crying, and blames the money ordeal on Vulture. The Owl doesn't believe him. It turns out Black Cat dropped the Vulture off to them sometime earlier. Doctor Winkler brings a figure covered by a sheet over to Electro. The Owl commands him to take off the sheet revealing the Vulture, his face slashed several times, his mouth bleeding, and an eye missing. Doctor Winkler pulls out a knife and heads over to Electro. Four teasers are shown: Mary Jane in disguise on a plane, Felicia overlooking Peter at her apartment, a darkened figure hanging upside down, watching the news. The final teaser is explained in detail. Robbie brings in Saul Fischer to Jameson, and it turns out Saul captured pictures from when Peter's bandages came off. Jameson looks at them, stunned. He then smiles and says, "I think that's one very familiar face..." Category:Comics Category:Mark Miller/Writer Category:Alex Alonso/Editor Category:Terry Dodson/Penciller Category:Rachel Dodson/Inker Category:Chris Eliopoulos/Letter Category:Ian Hannin/Colorist Category:Black-Cat/Appearance Category:Vulture/Appearance Category:Electro/Appearance Category:The Owl/Appearance Category:Peter Parker/Appearance Category:May Parker/Appearance Category:Mary Jane/Appearance Category:Felicia Hardy/Appearance Category:J. Jonah Jameson/Appearance Category:Joe Robertson/Appearance Category:Marvel Knights: Spider-Man Comics Category:Marvel Knights Comics